In case that a channel status between a base station (or an eNode B) and a terminal (or a user equipment), a relay node (RN) is installed between the eNode B and the user equipment, thereby providing the user equipment with a radio channel having a better channel status. Moreover, by introducing a relay node into a cell edge area having a poor channel status from an eNode B, if the relay node is used, it may provide a faster data channel and extend a cell service area. Thus, a relay node is the technology introduced to solve a radio wave shadow area problem and is widely used.
Compared to a conventional relay node having a function limited to a function of a repeater configured to simply amplify and transmit a signal, a recent relay node is evolved into a further-intellectual form. Moreover, the relay node technology corresponds to the technology essential to service coverage extension and data throughput improvement as well as cost reductions for base station expansion and backhaul network maintenance in a next generation mobile communication system. To keep up with the ongoing development of the relay node technology, it is necessary for a new wireless communication system to support a relay node used by the related art wireless communication system.
As a role of forwarding a link connection between an eNode B and a user equipment is introduced into a relay node in LTE-A system, two types of links differing from each other in attribute are applied to UL carrier frequency band and DL carrier frequency band, respectively. A link part connected between an eNode B and a relay node is represented in a manner of being defined as a backhaul link. If transmission is performed by FDD (frequency division duplex) or TDD (time division duplex) using DL resource, it may be called a backhaul downlink. If transmission is performed by FDD (frequency division duplex) or TDD (time division duplex) using UL resource, it may be called a backhaul uplink.
Thus, in 3GPP LTE-A system, a relay node is defined to transmit a signal to an eNode B via an uplink backhaul subframe and is also defined to receive a signal from the eNode B via a downlink backhaul subframe. However, any structure of an uplink backhaul subframe between a relay node and an eNode B has not been proposed in detail yet.